


Keith Akira Shirogane the First

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [51]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith likes to wear Shiro's old uniform, Mentions of past military experience, Protective shiro, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith knew better than to go through his Daddy's things, but he can't help but look through them and Shiro is not happy at all. Keith knows because daddy is using his whole name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm sick so I spent two days reading everything from the single dad Shiro AU because I LOVE IT SO MUCH! (It's one of my favorites!) and I'm just curious, but has Shiro ever used Keith's full name to signify him being in trouble or something? Has Keith ever done anything so stupid (or not stupid but his name needed to be said idk) to the point where Shiro had to bring out "Keith Akira Shirogane"? That's all I want to know! (I just want to clarify again that I love your AU and your writing ok bye)"

  “Keith Akira Shirogane _the first!”_

              Keith blinked owlishly for a split second, debating whether or not he could make it to the back door and all the way to his grandparents’ house before his dad reached him. Keith knew that tone very well, and while it wasn’t used often, it was a tone in his dad’s voice that meant business. His dad was _mad,_ like seriously angry. Not just disappointed but _mad._

              _Grandpa and Grandma wouldn’t let daddy kill me, right?_ Keith asked himself thoughtfully. No, he figured that his grandparents loved his enough that they probably would take his side over his dad’s. But the problem was getting past his dad and to his grandparents. That would be a trick.

              See, Shiro was a pretty easy going father, as he liked to believe. He tried his hardest to _never_ yell at Keith. He had never once ever raised his hand or spanked him in the nine-years that Keith had been his son. He was always fair and had a clean trial when it came to disciplining Keith – because no matter what it was his job to teach and protect Keith, and that did not mean letting Keith get away with anything.

              Usually Shiro was a pretty lenient dad.

              But when he pulled out Keith’s _entire_ first name, including his generation status, that meant trouble. It meant that _Keith_ was in trouble.

              Shiro had rarely pulled the, “Keith Akira Shirogane the first” card but he had in the past.

              Like the time that, when Keith was six, Keith had tried to make a water bed, because he’d heard they were soothing and calming. So, naturally he’d filled a bucket with water from the bathtub, dragged the bucket to his room and dumped _all_ of the water into the mattress protection cover. Unfortunately, mattress protection covers apparently couldn’t retain water, and all the water soaked through the mattress and on the floor. Shiro had to dump that mattress, buy a new one and clean up all of Keith’s room.

              Another time was when Keith was seven and he decided to make a breakfast for Shiro (since daddy always made him breakfast), but it had been a lot harder than he’d thought and there was a mess of eggs, flour and ingredients all over the kitchen counter. But Shiro hadn’t minded the mess so much as he’d minded the fact that Keith had left the oven door open, with the oven still _on_ with no one watching it. Needless to say, Keith Akira Shirogane the first had gotten stern lecture about over and kitchen safety that day.

              Another time, Keith had gotten in trouble for talking back to Shiro when he’d been mad about not getting to see the space exploration center at the museum and ignoring Shiro.

              Shiro had also gotten mad one time when Keith called his grandparents old and lame and did not want to go to their house.

              The last time that Shiro had gotten mad enough to use Keith’s full name was when Keith had coaxed a wild bunny into their house with snacks and a stray fox had followed in. Shiro had barely had time to snatch up Keith before the fox killed the bunny and Red had chased them out of the house.

              Luckily it had been quite a while since Keith had last gotten in trouble with Shiro but he guessed it was only a matter of time before it happened again, unfortunately. Not that Shiro was a bad dad (the man was a god in his son’s eyes and could do no wrong) but Keith would rather avoid any time he mad his dad mad by accident.

              It was a lot more fun when Shiro wasn’t mad.

              Keith bit his lip when he heard his father walking down the hallway, though he was still quiet and not thundering angrily like Keith had seen some adults do when they were mad, and realized that it was too late for any sort of escape now. He was going to have to face The Dad.

              Eventually, Shiro opened up Keith’s bedroom door that was slightly ajar and stood firmly in the way of Keith’s escape. Keith swallowed thickly looking up from where he was standing by his bed, as the too large hat he was trying on fell over his eyes.

              “Keith! Did you go through my things?” Shiro demanded, holding an empty box in his hand. His heart was beating fast at the sight of a familiar outfit that Keith was wearing on his much too little boy.

              Keith licked his lips nervously and tugged at the ends of his hair. _Daddy is mad. Real mad._ “Um…”

              Shiro looked pointedly down at his son. “It’s not a trick question, so I will ask you again: did you or did you not go into my room, go through my things without asking and take them here?” There were a few more moments of complete silence where Keith tugged on his hair harshly and scratched at the back of his hand. Shiro felt his will starting to crumble when he could see that Keith was starting to regret his decisions. He wanted to scoop the little boy up into his arms but he had to stay strong.

              This time, Keith could have really gotten hurt.

              “Y-Yes daddy.” Keith finally mumbled as he fiddled with the rim of the hat on his head. Shiro sighed deeply, breathing in through his nose and closing his eyes for a second.

              “Keith, you know that is daddy’s _private_ box of collections that you are _not_ allowed to touch.” Shiro stated calmly and Keith’s shoulders slumped even further. Keith nodded once more and Shiro continued. “Not only did you _violate_ my privacy after I told you not to, but you disobeyed me and snuck into my room.”

              “I’m sorry daddy.” Keith whispered meekly. Shiro only strode into the room before snatching up a metal box that was sitting on Keith’s bed. A metal box that had _Shiro’s gun_ in it. He shoved the box into the larger box before holding out a hand to Keith. Instantly. Keith scrambled to take the hat off his head and the old army uniform off his shoulders before handing it to Shiro. Shiro tried to ignore the dejected and guilty look on his son’s little face as he collected all of his old army memorabilia before looking back at Keith.

              “Keith, I’m very disappointed in you.” Shiro finally said and Keith wanted to be sucked up in a black hole and _cry._ He couldn’t believe that he had not only made his daddy mad but he was also disappointed.

              “Daddy, I’m sorry!” Keith tried to apologize but Shiro only sighed.

              “Keith, I have no doubt that you are sorry, but I told you not to go into my things and you disobeyed me.” Shiro hated how his son crumpled at his words. He hated how defeated Keith looked. “But I had a reason for why you couldn’t go into my things and it was a matter of your safety and I cannot believe that you would do this.”

              “I’m sorry daddy!” Keith felt big fat, tears rolling down his cheeks, which made Shiro’s heart break with every crystal tear that dropped down Keith’s face.

              “I know you are. But right now, you need to think about what you’ve done and how it’s affected you and me. I want you to stay in your room until I’m ready to talk to you. No games, no tv, no phone calls, no toys.” Shiro turned to put his box back into the room, trying his hardest to ignore Keith’s cries from behind him and felt his chest turn hollow when Keith remained in his room as he was told.

_Oh Keith…_

x.V.x

              “Keith, are you ready to talk to me?” Keith was startled from his misery when his dad entered his room and spoke up. It felt like he had been sitting on his bed for _days_ and he couldn’t help but wonder if his daddy had stopped loving him. Keith looked up, unable to stop the fresh tears from falling as he saw his daddy standing in the doorway, with a gentle smile on his face.

              “Daddy I’m sorry!” Keith launched himself across the room and into his dad’s arms. Shiro easily caught his son, sadly brushing back his hair and setting himself and Keith on Keith’s bed. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I disobeyed you! I’m sorry I was naughty and went through your things! I’m sorry I disappointed you and I’m sorry I’m a bad kid!”

              “Oh Keith, oh no, Keith,” Shiro cooed softly and cuddled Keith closer to him, where Keith desperately clutched at his shirt. “No baby, you’re not a bad kid. Not at all, my little star. You’re the very best son I could ever ask for but we all make mistakes.”

              “Keith look at me, please look at me,” Shiro whispered gently and waited until Keith removed himself from Shiro’s shirt to look at Shiro with red eyes. “I love you so much and I never _ever_ stopped loving you.” Keith swallowed thickly but nodded once. “But, I didn’t want you going through my things because they’re very, very personal to daddy and special. Just like you have your special book of textures and your journal. Those are  _your_ private things that you don’t want me to look through, so you must respect when daddy says he has his own private things.”

              “I’m sorry daddy. You can look in my book and journal.” Keith’s lower lip wobbled and Shiro laughed softly.

              “No baby, they’re private for a reason and just because you’ve made a small mistake doesn’t mean I’m going to look in them.” Shiro soothed with a small smile. Keith merely sniffled. “I just want to you to understand that you need to _respect_ everyone and when they tell you to never go through their things, do not do it. Alright? Can you do that for me?”

              “Yes I promise.” Keith nodded vigorously against Shiro’s shirt.

              “Also, the other reason I tell you not to go into things is because it might be very dangerous. Some of my old stuff has a weapon in it and I – I could never forgive myself if you ever got hurt or something happened to you alright?” Keith merely nodded this time, ashamed that he had made his dad worry so much. The two remained in a quiet embrace for a while longer with Shiro whispering soothing words into Keith’s ear the whole time, before Keith’s tears had dried and Shiro had pulled away so that he and Keith could look at one another.

              “I have something for you.” Shiro finally said and let go of Keith but kept him on his lap. He dug around into his pocket and pulled out a slim, cushioned box. “I know you’re curious about daddy’s past and I shouldn’t keep trying to hide it from you, so I want you to have these.” Carefully, Shiro opened the box to reveal a set of old, metal dog tags.

              With Shiro’s name, identification number and unit.

              Keith’s eyes widened when Shiro took them out of the box and wrapped them around his neck. “These were daddy’s own dog tags when I was in the army before you were born. In fact, I was wearing them the day that I got to bring you home. They’re very special to me and remind me of who I am and how I was able to finally call you my son, so I want you to have them.” Shiro explained softly, with a dazed look as he ran gentle fingers over the tags.

              Keith positively beamed at the tags around his neck, in disbelief that his daddy would give him something so prominent. Instead of speaking, Keith threw his arms around his father’s neck and squeezed him with all the love a little boy could muster. Shiro smiled back and hugged with just as much love.

              “I love you Keith.” Shiro laughed. “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want –”

              “Of course I’m wearing them forever, Takashi _daddy_ Shirogane!” Keith gasped dramatically and mock glared at Shiro, causing Shiro to laugh. All was good in the Shirogane and while there would always be bump sin the road, there was nothing that could stop their love.


End file.
